My Angel
by TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor
Summary: This is after Breaking Dawn. Edward finds out that bella is a Angel. Will he still love her what will the other Cullens think?
1. My Angel

**What would Happen if after BreakingDawn Edward found out that Bella was a Angel! How would their marrige go how would the family react would Edward still want her read to find out. **

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked out of our cottage hand and hand enjoying each other company when I felt pain in my stomach. Before I knew it I was on the ground in pain Edward was by my side he looked concerned about me. "Bella?" he asked in a concerned voice fear was in his eyes as he looked at me he went on "are you ok." "Edward," I gasped out in pain it was hard to speak "I can't breath." He picked me up bridal style and ran to the house as fast his legs would take him. I looked into his eyes their was worry and fear in them. "Carslie" Edward yelled as he laid me on the couch Carslie was at my side "what's wrong Bella?" I told him that I was feeling pain in my stomach he nodded his head has he listened then looked at Edward. "I can't do anything Edward she is a vampire if I gave her medication it would be dissolved in her stomach because of the venom in her." Edward was in pain because I was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it. Alice and Rosalie walked down from upstairs and saw me in pain "what happened?" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time "we don't know." Carslie replied he looked worried Edward placed his cold hand on my forehead not saying anything I could still see that he was worried and scared about what was going on. "Edward," I breathed "don't leave me." He smiled looked at me then said "I can't even if I wanted to," he stopped then picked up my left hand he went on "I love you and you have the ring to prove it." I smiled then blacked out

**A/N:i'm sorry it was so short i will make the next chapter longer tell me what you thought!**


	2. What If I

What if I…..

A/N: Don't hate me this is my first story ever (sorry it took so long)

EPOV:

I watched my Angel as she closed her eyes I was worried what if she caught some rare vampire deices that I don't know about. What if she was dieing and these were my last minutes with her and after a couple of months Nessie would be without a mother and me a wife. My life would be meaningless with out her the moment Carlisle confirmed her death I would be on a plane heading to Voltaire. Asking to the Volturi to kill me but then that would Renesmee with out a father as well. While I was thinking this threw I felt a warm hand squeeze my hand I looked down to see Bella's eyes open.

"Bella, Love are you ok?" She looked at me for a moment then smiled her beautiful eyes sparkling with love and compassion towards me. I couldn't help but smile in return I loved the way she made me feel it would be torture if she died and left me and Nessie here all on are own. While I was thinking about it she saw the pain and hurt on my face.

"Edward?" she said "What's wrong?" I sighed I was hoping that she would not ask but then again it would feel nice to get this off my chest.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like if you died of whatever it is that is making you feel pain." I said hoping she wouldn't be mad that I was thinking about killing my self and leaving are daughter her on earth without either one of us.

She rolled her eyes at me I laughed it was funny when rolled those beautiful eyes that I could stare at forever.

"What's so funny Eddie." She was smug when she said my nickname that Emmett loves to call me. I growled I hate that nickname so I decide I get her back for that one.

"Nothing Bellsy." I said just as smug as she was she growled at me then said.

"You know I hate it when you called me that." I chuckled the said.

"I know but it's turn abouts fare play right." she sighed then said

"Sorry I called you Eddie but really it is a cute nickname." she smiled I could play this game to.

"ya so is bellsy." I smiled she growled but before she could say another word she blacked out again. What was wrong with her I hope this doesn't not kill her that would hurt to much if it did.


	3. The Power Within

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Bpov:

_I woke up to a dark place. "Hello," I called out only to hear an echo. I looked around the room, when my eyes landed on a bright door. I walked towards the door, and each step I took I could hear a beautiful melody being played. I approached the door, and reached for the handle. When I touched a spark shot through my hand, and it went black again._

"_Open your eyes Isabella," a soft voice commanded. I did as the voice asked, and what I saw shocked me beyond belief. Standing in front of me was a beautiful girl, she had long blond hair that reached down her back, her eyes were pale blue that shined, and she was wearing a pure white robe, and had pure white wings to match._

"_Where am I?" I asked the girl. She smiled a gentle smile at me and said, "You're in heaven." I gasped, tears pricking at my eyes. My thought quickly going to my loving family that was still on earth, that I'd never see again because I was dead. The girl seemed to sense what I was thinking and spoke. _

"_No, no, no you're not dead my dare, you're here to get your wings." She said, coming over to me, taking my hand, and pulling me along. _

"_Get my wings, what do mean by that." I asked the girl._

"_Well, Isabella-," _

"_Bella," I corrected._

"_Well Bella, you are here because you are an Angel, that's why you need your wings, also you need training, and-" I stopped her before she could continue._

"_How did I become An Angel, I was a vampire the last time I checked," I said. She just laughed ._

"_You were always an Angel Bella, the venom, instead of changing you into a vampire merely brought out the Angel in you." She said._

"_But that doesn't make sense, if I'm an Angel then how do I look and act like a vampire?" I asked._

"_vampires look that same as Angel, but different, and little part of you is vampire, thus the blood drinking, but I can assure you, you are 100% angel. now come, you can ask questions later, now we need to get your wings." The girl said._

"_But wait, you never told me your name," I said. She turned to me and said, "I'm Amber."_

**A/N: I haven't written Twilight for so long, sorry about that. I blame Doctor Who, and my laziness. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will be written the next chapter tomorrow, and I might post it Friday. Don't forget review please. **


End file.
